The Shinobi Gundam, and the 15th Gundam Fights
by Mr. Cards
Summary: Neo-Japan has sent out a new gundam in search of the lost Domon Kasshu on Earth. Chapter 8 (9) is up a few months shy of a year late!
1. Enter, the Shinobi Gundam! Description

Enter, the Shinobi Gundam!  
  
I don't own G Gundam, or anything else Gundam related. But the Shinobi Gundam and Oborato are my idea. MINE!  
  
OK, I'm Cards, and this first chapter is really just going to be a little thing to talk about the Shinobi Gundam, and the pilot, Oborato. And this takes place 8 years after the 13th Gundam Fight, making this the 15th Gundam fight. Now I will start with the Gundam.  
  
Shinobi Gundam: GF15-NJ002  
Net Weight: 7.2 tons//Gross Weight 20.3 tons  
Armor Materials: Gundainium Alloy & Super Ceramic Compojite, Rare-Metals Hybrid Multiple Layered Materials  
Armaments: Vulcan Cannons x2, Shurikens x150, G(beam) Kunai x2, Metal Chain for Kunai x2  
  
The Shinobi Gundam, made after the Burning Gundam and Domon seemed to vanish amist the losing of the 14th Gundam Fight, losing to Neo-Hong Kong, but now it was no longer Woo. The Shinobi Gundam is made for it's agility, and speed to overcome a Gundam, dealing a quick neck slash, thus disqualifying the Gundam. This Gundam and pilots purpose to Earth, besides to win the Gundam Fight, is to accomplish a goal much like the previous Gundam two Gundam Fights ago, but now it was not the Dark Gundam Neo-Japan was looking for, but the Burning Gundam and Domon Kasshu. Why does it seem that Neo-Japan always has a hidden agenda for the Gundam Fights? The Shinobi Gundam's appearance was that of ninja from the times of Feudal Japan, and a Gundam mixed together. It's head piece was similar to the Shining Gundam, but no Hyper Mode flaps, its body was more like the Burning Gundam, but its color was a dark blue and black, and the cockpit was flattened out. It's arms were a bit thin, but were black, with shuriken launches on the bottom of the arm, there are 75 shurikens loaded into each arm. The legs resembled that of the Shadow Gundam, but they had a few lines and blue, and it's feet were black, not red. The corelander was fairly small, for a corelander, colored blue and black. Finally, the Shinobi Gundam's special move is known as Black Silver Wasp, he takes a hard Horse Stance, and his fingers begin to twitch, his head down, then he looks up, and holds out his arms, palms open, facing the enemy, and all the remaining shurikens are fired with much more power, and in a spray of metal, the purpose of this attack was to hit as many parts of the body at once, excluding the cockpit.  
  
Oborato  
  
A man trained in the arts of Ninjitsu himself, but a bit lacking in his ability as compared to his master, and father, Oboro, he manages to carry himself fairly well in battle, but out of battle...he's a very odd person. Caring, nice, and one hell of a bad comedian, such are not traits of a true ninja. He didn't even wear the traditional ninja garb, he wore jeans, and a light blue long-sleeved shirt, with the sleeves always pulled up. But hidden at the bottom of his shirt, pointing upwards, was his fathers kunai, presented to him when he left for Earth. His hair was a mess of fairly short black, and his eyes a dark blue, and a fairly dark tanned complexion. His smiled could make people forget their problems, or enrage them into battle...A very strange Shinobi indeed...  
  
Cards: OK! Well, that's it for now. I'll try and get to the bone of the story in a few days. Later, I'm going back to bed... 


	2. Down to Earth

Down to Earth. Shinobi Gundam, chapter 2, well, one in a way...  
  
I do not own ANY thing Gundam related, i think Bandai owns some stuff, but i don't care...i just   
know someone else owns G Gundam, and not me...But Shinobi Gundam, and Oborato are my idea, so no   
one take them without asking. My e-mail is CardsOfFate@aol.com  
  
  
  
"Your mission, Oborato, is to travel to Earth, and search for Domon Kasshu. To fulfill   
this mission, you will have to travel to the countries of the other 4 members of the Shuffle   
Alliance. Start with Neo-France, and find George de Sand. Seek him out, and request his   
assistance on finding Domon. You will find the Shinobi Gundam in docking bay 3, it was built per   
your request. Now go!" The shadow figure said to Oborato via the telescreen before him.  
  
The ninja, Oborato, began to walk away from the telescreen, then stopped. He turned back,   
and turned it off. He began to leave the room, taking the kunai on a table by the door. He slid   
it under his shirt, and against his back, it sliding into its place. Now he left the room, and   
made his way down the empty hall, down the elevator at the opposite end, and into the docking   
bay. He looked to the large object, hidden by the shadows of the dark room. He walked to his new   
Gundam, rubbing the dark foot. He smiled somewhat darkly, and jumped into the opened cockpit   
bay, it slowly coming to life. The battle suit module began to lower, Oborato crossing his arms   
over his chest. The suit began to cover him, then he opened his arms, and jumped a bit to free   
his feet from the ground. His suit looked a bit like traditional ninjitsu garb, but it was medium   
blue, not black.  
  
"Shinobi Gundam," Oborato spoke up to the computer, "prepare the launch for Earth."  
  
The docking bay door opened, and the Shinobi Gundam darted out the door, and into the open space. In the darkness of space, even with the lights of Neo-Japan, the Shinobi Gundam could not be seen. He jets started up, and Oborato and the Shinobi Gundam began its decent for Earth. While sitting in the cockpit, Oborato removed a deck of playing cards, and began to play solitaire to pass the time. After he had played a few games, he decided to take a nap until he reached Earth...which worked quite well, maybe a little to well, because when he awoke, he found that someone had broke into cockpit of the Shinobi Gundam, and was trying to forcibly removed Oborato from it. Oborato tried to removed the kunai he carried, but found the battle suit had made that impossible, so he would have to do this with his fists. He shifted his weight, and threw himself from the man who was trying to remove him from his Gundam. He took a fight stance, then went in fist flying, everyone being block, and rather simple at that. The man didn't throw a single punch, but after Oborato spray of attacks, and ran, and jumped out the cockpit, disappearing into the Earth night. And that was the end of that.  
  
"All right...So I need to find Neo-Japan's Earth base..." Oborato said to himself. "Shinobi Gundam, let's GO!!!"  
  
The Shinobi's cockpit lit up, and outside its eyes flash green, and the Gundam cloaked in the darkness began to move. The Shinobi Gundam was fast, very fast. It ran with one arm crossed in front of his chest, the other stretched out behind him. Slowly a map in the corner of the view screen began to function, it zoomed out a bit, then more, and more until he could see that he was in Japan, and was somewhat close to the Neo-Japan HQ on Earth. He ran in the darkness, then finally reached the well lit base. The Shinobi Gundam slowly made his way towards the base, this being the first time it could be seen. (Note: The description is on chapter one, so I'm not going to do it again here.) The guard ran into the booth, and used his comlink to talk to Oborato in side of the Gundam.  
  
"Pilot Oborato, welcome to Neo-Japan base. We will refuel you Gundam, give you some time rest, as well as some food for now, and to take with you." The guard spoke, his face in another corner of the view screen.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Where should I park Shinobi?" Oborato said back to through the guard, via viewscreen.  
  
"In the bay four."  
  
"All right, thanks." Oborato nodded to the guard at the end of his sentence, and he and Shinobi began to go to bay four.  
  
A team of engineers were all ready there, preparing to dock Shinobi. Then the Shinobi Gundam entered the large door, turned to face the door, and powered down. The cockpit door flung open, and Oborato exited, no longer wearing his battle suit, but his normal clothing again. He jump down to the ground, and nodded to the head engineer. As he left the engineers began to check out Shinobi, making sure the decent didn't hurt it, and such. Oborato continued to walk around the base, until he found himself in the cafeteria. He walked to the counter, and ordered a whatever he could get, unfortunately it was...some kind of gruel, high in protean, so it SOUNDED healthy...but didn't look it. He ate the disgusting food, and left the cafeteria, and began looking for the commander of the base.   
  
It took him a few minutes, but he finally found the commanders office, and entered. They spoke for a few minutes, Oborato told him what his mission was, and that the food was horrible. The commander told him he should probably stay until day, so that travel will be easier, even since the Dark Gundam ravaged Japan 8 years ago, the landscape can be a little hard to navigate sometimes. Oborato nodded, and just shrugged it off, he would have to worry about any sneaks attack from other Gundam Pilots either, not that there were that many that came to Japan, now that word had gotten out that Domon Kasshu has up and disappeared. Oborato said his good-bye to the commander, and made his way to a special bunk prepared just for him, it was fairly small, made to seat (or sleep in this case) just one person.  
  
Day came, and Oborato was awakened by the sound of the head engineer approaching his room, he entered, and told Oborato that the Shinobi Gundam was ready to leave. It was refueled, and there was a stock of food inside, and it wasn't gruel. As Oborato got to his feet, taking his kunai, again sliding it under his shirt again, the two men laughed. After that Oborato got a bit to eat, then once more was inside the Shinobi Gundam. He head engineer called him up, his face appearing on Oborato's view screen.  
  
"Hey, piolt-boy, we got the corelander working, and the summon button working. So you don't have to exert yourself in the Gundam trying to get around." The head engineer announced, followed by a nod from Oborato.  
  
Then, before Oborato had gotten into the Gundam's battle suit, he got into the corelander, and ejected it out, onto the ground. Now in the hover vehicle, and drove out, and the Shinobi Gundam exited the bay, and jettisoned off of the ground, into the sky, where it went into a dormant state.  
  
Now, Oborato flew away from the base, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Stupid plan...I gotta go all the way to France...WHEN CHINA AND RUSSIA ARE CLOSER!" Oborato yelled to no one, and slammed his head back into the head rest, sighing a bit.  
  
  
  
Cards: OK, kiddies, that's all I'm doing for now. I'll get to work on the next part soon. Later, I'm going back to bed... 


	3. Come Out Wherever You Are

Come out where ever you are.  
  
Cards: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM, BUT SHINOBI AND OBORATO ARE MINE! MIIINNNEEE!!!  
  
  
  
It had been a number of days since Oborato had left Japan in search of Neo-France's Gundam Fighter, George de Sand, pilot of Gundam Rose, owner of the Jack of Diamonds crest, and he had all ready made it to France. He dove the corelander down a street, entering France from the southeast. He thought for a moment, wondering how to find George de Sand, then he realized he was about to run of the road, and swerved back onto it. He sighed a breath of relief. He would start by going to Paris...He remembered hearing the story of Domon fighting with George in Paris, in front of a tower that fell during their battle.  
  
Another day passes, and he finally makes his way to Paris. He hatched opened, and he jumped out, rubbing his sore butt. He walked around to stretch out, and also to look around some. He started asking people if they knew anything about the Gundam Fighter around here, most of them had said they hadn't seen George since Domon couldn't be found from Neo-Japan, but one person might know where he would be, Marie Louise. She could be found in her mansion. Oborato sighed, and slowly made his way to his corelander, but not before getting himself a soda to drink a long the way. He put the corelander into autopilot mode, and let it drive him there, so he could enjoy his soda.  
  
Finally the corelander arrived at the large mansion, and hatch, once more, opened to allow him an exit. The ninja made his way to the front door, standing up strait, taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Slowly it opened, and an elderly man opened it, dressed in a black butlers suit (A/N: no, its not George's butler...ugh...whatever his name is.). The two men spoke for a moment, then the butler stepped away from the door, and Oborato stepped in side, looking around in awe. The butler lead Oborato into a French tea room, with a (I'm gonna go with Marie being 24, her being 16 during the show...Because I don't know how old she really was.) 24 year old blonde, wearing a large pink dress, sipping tea. She looked towards Oborato, smiling a bit.  
  
"Welcome, Monsieur Oborato." Marie spoke, putting her cup of tea down. "Please, will you join me for tea?"  
  
"Um...Sure, Miss Marie Louise." Oborato said to her, and made his way to the opposite side of the table, a different butler walked to him with a warm cup of tea. Then Oborato sipped from as it, as the butler made his exit.  
  
"Does it suit you, Monsieur Oborato?" Marie said with a sip, and another smile.  
  
"Um, yes, it's very good." He said to her, sipping again. "But how do you know who I am, Miss Marie Louise...?"  
  
"Oh, do not worry yourself, Mr. Ninja, myself and George are the only two who know who you are, and that you are here..."  
  
"George is here? I must speak with him!" Oborato yelled a bit, almost jumping to his feet, still holding the cup of tea, not spilling a drop.  
  
"Sadly, no, George is not here, he left shortly before myself and he heard of your arrival to Earth."  
  
"How did yourself and George find out?!"  
  
"All of the Shuffle members know, and they are the only ones who know, I can assure you. But besides to win the Gundam Fights, we do not know why you are here. Does it have something to do with Domon missing?" Marie spoke to Oborato, finishing her tea, setting it gracefully upon the saucer.  
  
"Yes, but this information should not leave the room." Oborato spoke back to Marie, beginning to retake hit seat.  
  
"I understand. But now, the reason you are here is to speak with Sir George, am I right?" Marie questioned him.  
  
"Yes, and if he is not here, do you know where he may be?" Oborato returned.  
  
"No, I actually do not, like I had said, Sir George had left shortly before your arrival, we have spoken only once, and that was for him to tell me of your arrival to Paris. So I assume that he is still in France." She finished with a nod.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Marie Louise." Oborato nodded as well, getting to his feet, putting the tea cup next to the saucer. "I should be out there looking for him, I must find George de Sand. Thank you for the tea."  
  
Oborato made his exit, accompanied by the butler that opened the door for him, while Marie stayed in her chair in the tea room. A butler came to her with a pot of tea, and refreshed her cup, and she thanked him.  
  
"He sounds very determined to find Domon..." Marie seemed to speak to no one.  
  
"Yes...Seems that way." Another voice filled the room, coming from behind the large drapes.  
  
"Do you think he'll find Domon, AND win the Gundam Fight?" She spoke again to the voice behind the drape, taking a sip from her fresh cup of tea.  
  
"Domon himself managed to defeat the Dark Gundam, and still managed to win the Gundam Fight." The voice spoke back to her, and the window opened, obviously by him.  
  
"Yes, well, Domon was taught by Master Asia..." She said, feeling the wind in her golden terraces.  
  
"Yes, well, Oborato was taught his ninjitsu by one of the greatest ninja masters in many years, Oboro. I think he has a very good chance. But if he were forced to fight Domon in the Burning Gundam...I do think he would lose, very quickly."  
  
"Yes...That is true, but Domon is one of the finest warriors in the stars. I still think the last Gund..." She began, but was cut off the a 'Silence' from the man behind the drapes.  
  
The drapes rustled a bit, either from the wind, or movement, it was too hard to tell, but there was a single red rose left behind. And from the front of the mansion, Oborato had started up the corelander. He didn't drive far, before stopping, and exiting through the still open hatch. He jumped up in the cockpit, and yelled.  
  
"SHINOBI GUNDAM! HEED MY CALL!"  
  
Then, from the sky, the dark blue and black gundam fell from the sky, landing in a crouching position. Then it stood up on its own. Oborato, sat down in his corelander, and entered the back of the gundam's back, starting the battle preparations, primarily the battle suit, and the system start up. After everything was green, and running, the Shinobi Gundam turned to face the mansion, and turned on the external speaker.  
  
"Gundam Rose, and pilot George de Sand, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match!" Oborato's voice rang out over the Paris mansion.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" The voice from behind the drapes called out from a speaker somewhere unknown.  
  
"You said it yourself, I was taught by the greatest ninjitsu master, only thing is, I had to add a few items to the traditional ninja items. A one-way transceiver, left on the side of my tea cup." Oborato smiled inside his Gundam as he spoke.  
  
"Very wise, Monsieur Oborato, I underestimated your skill." As this was spoken, and Gundam Rose...rose from the ground from and underground bay, George de Sand standing gracefully upon the shielded arm of his Gundam, holding his rapier in his hand.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Set?" George spoke as he jumped onto the open hatch to the cockpit of his mecha, standing on the fight pad.  
  
"GO!!!" The two fighters yelled at the same time.  
  
  
  
Cards: Mwahahahaha, what a mean time to stop. But I have no choice, well, I do, but I choose to stop here. Later, I'm going back to bed. 


	4. I challenge you!

George de Sand, I challenge you!  
  
Disclaimer: Go back a chapter and read if you want a disclaimer...  
  
  
  
  
  
Recap: Oborato is in Paris, and just challenged George de Sand.  
  
"Ready?!" Cried out Oborato through the speaker.  
  
"Set?!" George returned.  
  
"GO!!!" The two fighters yelled at the same time.  
  
And now we return to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It seemed like at the same time, the two Gundam's moved away from the mansion, into a wide open area next to it, heading a bit to the abandoned area of Paris. Then, the two stopped, Rose's hand gripping its rapier, getting ready, Shinobi had it's hands all ready gripping the handles of his two kunai, and it seemed like time slowed down as Shinobi made the first move, because he was so much faster then Rose. Shinobi drew his two kunai, normal gripping (which means if he were to hold his arm out normally, the blade would be pointing up.) slashing in an X pattern, but in a flash of light, and a loud clinging sound, the two kunai had been stopped by Rose's rapier. Shinobi jumped back a large leap, and held the kunai ready.  
  
"Ho-How was that possible?!" Oborato was shocked. "One of my fastest attacks..."  
  
"Dear, dear Monsieur Oborato, do you honestly think that I, George de Sand, would be so easily attacked?" George said with a slight smirk.  
  
Oborato shook his head, as did the Shinobi Gundam, and readied himself again, he put the end of the handles to the kunai to his hips, and the metal chains attached themselves to the weapons. Then he threw the first kunai, followed by the second a literally right behind it. George saw the first coming, but the not the second, which was Oborato's plan. George managed to deflect the first one, but not the second one, but it only got him in the left shoulder. Rose took a few steps back, moving his hand over the wound, only to be hurt even more when the chains retracted the kunai to his hands. Inside the Gundam, Oborato smiled, his second favorite attack had worked, his first being his special attack, which he wasn't going to use until he really needed to. The chains unhooked themselves from the two beam kunai, and retracted to his sides. Oborato got ready in another stance, and George took the offense, charging, his rapier held in front. As a reflex, Oborato, held up his two kunai, using the two of them, holding George's weapon from going any farther, the three weapons became locked together, and sparks flew up from them as George fought to push his sword through Oborato's defensives, but Oborato fought as hard as he could to hold it back. Then, Oborato began to scream with a bit of pain, tensing up, and George started to yell as well, pushing even harder, then the two men jumped back, readying themselves again, but George was wounded more then Oborato, so the scales were tipping in his favor.  
  
"You are quite good, Monsieur Oborato, but this ends now!" George yelled to Oborato.  
  
Then, the shield that covered the arm of the Rose Gundam, flew open, and George extended his arm, and one by one a few small roses flew out from the shield.  
  
"ROSE BITS!!!" George cried out, using his special attack.  
  
But then, Oborato jumped back even more, went into a hard Horse Stance, his head down, and his fingers began to twitch. Then, he somewhat slowly looked up, and threw his arms up, palms open, and facing George, and the oncoming Rose Bits.  
  
"BLACK SILVER WASP!!!" Oborato yelled, his voice echoing over the empty Paris.  
  
All of the shurikens loaded into his shooters flew out, and a cloud of explosion and smoke emanated in the area in-between the two Gundams. George laughed, but then that laugher turned to screams, and the smoke cleared for Oborato. One of the last shurikens had managed to flew past the Rose Bits, and landed directly in the wound caused by Oborato's previous attack, flying into the arm, and staying there. Then, Rose Gundam shut down, falling to one knee. Oborato had won.  
  
"Very well played, Monsieur Oborato, you have bested me in battle. I will now share with you all I know of the King of Hearts, Domon Kasshu." George put his head down inside of the cockpit.  
  
"George, George, are you all right?!" Oborato called out to him, and the cockpit door flung open, and the ninja, still in his battle suit jumped out, and ran to the Rose Gundam.  
  
"I am fine, Monsieur Oborato, thank you." Rose Gundam's cockpit also opened, and George de Sand jumped out himself, grasping the shoulder that had been wounded.  
  
Oborato sighed in relief, and Marie Louis and two butlers rushed to the two Gundam Fighters. The two butlers took George and quickly rushed him back to the mansion, but Marie stayed behind for a moment.  
  
"Congratulations, Monsieur Oborato, you fought very well. I do not think I have seen George, nor Rose Gundam so happy since they fought Domon Kasshu in the 13th Gundam Fights. I am glad to see that he had such a good fight. Thank you Monsieur Oborato, thank you." Marie said to her, and ran to George's side.  
  
Oborato returned to Shinobi's cockpit, and called up "his" base in Japan, since he had yet to get one himself. He spoke to the head engineer, and spoke to him for a while. Oborato told him of the success of the Black Silver Wasp attack, but as planned, it used all of the shurikens. The head engineer told him to put it back into summon standby, and they would call it back there, reload and repair it. It should defiantly be done before he needed it again. Oborato thanked him again, and jumped into the loaded corelander, and removed his battle suit as he ejected from the back, and drove back Marie Louis' mansion. He knocked on the door once more, and yet a different butler answered the door, then took him to the tea room, which was no occupied by Marie, George, and a doctor, checking on George, to make sure he was all right after the battle. He was, and the doctor made his exit. Oborato took the same seat as before, and looked to the two.  
  
"Okay, so, about Domon. What do you know about him?" Oborato said, looking to the two of them.  
  
"All that we know is, that Domon is still on Earth, and never left Earth after the 14th Gundam Fight. I am sorry, but that is all we can tell you, Monsieur Oborato." George said, nodding a bit as he said so.  
  
"Any new information is good information. Thank you, George, Marie. You have been a tremendous help." Oborato got to his feet, and bowed a bit to the both of them.  
  
"It was our pleasure, Monsieur Oborato, and please, come by again." Marie smiled, and nodded a bit herself.  
  
Oborato made his way to the door, waving to the two of them a bit. He made his way to his corelander, this being the first time he ever had a good chance to look around the path to the door. He exited the French mansion, and jumped into his corelander, flipping on the video screen, and began to speak.  
  
"Neo-Japan, this is Oborato, I have acquired some new information on Domon, he had never left Earth after the 14th Gundam Fights. I am sorry I could not gather more information, but this was all that Neo-France's Gundam Fighter knew."  
  
"Oborato, you next mission, travel to China, and track down Sai Sici, Clubs Ace. Over-and-out." The voice on the other end said to him, and the screen went dead.  
  
Oborato sighed a bit, and set the autopilot, and the corelander started running again. Oborato closed his eyes, and rested back against the seat, and started to fall asleep.  
  
Cards: OK, THAT's ALL KIDDIES, SEE YA IN A FEW DAYS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	5. Through Europe

Through Europe, and onto China!  
  
Disclamer: Yeah yeah, dont own, dont sue, Shinobi and Oborato mine, etc...  
  
  
  
The Shinobi Gundam's corlander could be seen floating through a nearly comepltely destroyed city. Oborato looked to his map, and nodded. He was in Germany, home of the Neo-Germany fighter, who this year had been changed from last year, and no one had yet to say anything about this fighter. All he knew was, that it weilded a large blade as it were nothing, and it ranged in the class of "Heavy Gundam," much like the Bolt Gundam. He might be a problem at this point, since Oborato was still getting use to the small dely between his movements and the Gundams, he would have to work on that, but he hadn't had the time since he left Paris. But he continued to drive, keeping both an ear and an eye out for this mystroius large compatedent.  
  
Not far from the corlander, a person engulfed in the shadows of a skeleton of a building (it's steelframe work), and smirked. The person jumped from the steel unto a large hole in the ground below him. The person raced through a dark tunel to a very large Gundam, covered in what seemed to be much like Mediveal plate armor, clutched in its unmoving hand was a large broad sword. It's head until was a helmet that matched the body armor, but had a yellow "V" antenna on its forehead, and dull green eyes hidden behind the visor. The person, now seen to be a man dressed in a battle suit that looked much like plate armor, if it were made of latex. He wasn't very large, bigger Oborato was, but smaller then say, Argo. This man ran to his Gundam, climbing up the side of it, and into the cockpit, starting the large mecha up, its green eyes glowing for a second then just shone like normal. A large freght elevator that it was standing on, began its asent, stopping on the road that Oborato's corelander was barely out of sight from. Then, seconds later, Oborato saw this sight, and slamed on the brakes, swurving a bit, finally stopping at a 90 degree angel to the Gundam's foot.   
  
"You, in the corelander, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match!" The voice from the Neo-Germany Gundam spoke up.  
  
Now Oborato opened the hatch, and held up a fist into the air.  
  
"I accept! SHINOBI GUNDAM! HEED MY CALL!" Oborato called out, and fell back into the corelander, as the Shinobi Gundam fell behind him.  
  
The corelander went into it's joining auto-piolt, and drove behind the Gundam, flying into the air, joining into the back of Shinobi Gundam, Oborato begining to be covered in his battle suit, and the system started up. Outside, the Gundam took a Horse Stance, and it's eyes glowed for a brief second.  
  
"Ready?!" Oborato called out.  
  
"SET!" The other fighter rang out.  
  
"GO!!!" The two yelled in unison, both making their first moves.  
  
Neo-Germany's (NG) Gundam ran towards Shinobi, holding its large sword to the side, while Shinobi readied itself, moving its hands to the twin pair of G Kunai. The braod swords tip touched the ground before the NG Gundam swung the large sword upward, Shinobi jumping high enough to barely clear the large Gundam's shoulder, and was about the draw his kunai when he saw the broad sword coming at him again. He jumped out of the way the the absolute second, counting on him being unable to stop his garganchuen sword, but some how, he had!  
  
"No way, that's impossible!" Oborato shouted as he landed facing the large Gundam, drawing his two kunai.  
  
There was a laugh, and the NG Gundam charged again, holding his sword in the same way. This time Oborato jumped backwards, hooking his two kunai to the chains, throwing them at the Gundam. NG's Gundam hold up both his arms, the two beam blades striking his large, armor covered arms, and bounced off. Oborato let out a growl, and retracked the weapons to his hands, the chains unhooking. He didn't want to do this but, he returned his kunai to their sheaths, and took the two chains, getting plenty of slack. He sung one of the chains, the hook turning into a counter-weight. He let it go, and did the same with the other chain, the two wrapping around NG's legs, and he pulled with all his might, inside the Shinobi Gundam, Oborato was holding two beams of blue light, that were the chains, and he strined, finally, the NG's Gundam lost its footing, and fell. The earth shook, and some of the smaller buildings actually fell because of the termor. Then, the Shinobi Gundam cut the ties to the chains, and Shinobi jumped into the air, fireing off a few of his shurikens. The six shurikens flew through the air, conecting with the enemy Gundams shoulders. Just then, one of the viewscreens in Shinobi's cockpit, the piolt of the large Gundam appeared inside of it. He had medium brown hair, and blue eyes.  
  
"Please! I give, just don't hurt Beowulf anymore!" The piolt said to Oborato.  
  
"Beo...wulf?" Oborato spoke with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yes, the Beowulf Gundam, my Gundam, please, don't hurt it!" The piolt spoke again.  
  
"But you attacked me!" Oborato yelled a bit.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. But if you let me go, I know we will cross pathes again, and I promise i will help you out. Please, I can't loose yet, not now."  
  
"All right, just tell me your name." Oborato said with a smile smile.  
  
"It's Doug. Doug Synder." The piolt said with a thumbs up. "And I'll be the one who wins the Gundam Fights this year."  
  
With that, Beowulf Gundam got to its feet, and rested his large metal sword on his shoulder. He two Gundams nodded to each other, and they went their seperate ways, Shinobi the way it was going, Beowulf in the other. The two piolts look over their shoulders to the other, and continued walking. A bond was made today, a bond of fighters, a bond of men. Another viewscreen popped up, but there was no face.  
  
"So, who was that, Oborato?" The faceless voice spoke.  
  
"Doug Synder. Neo-Germany's fighter." Oborato said with a nod.  
  
"And his Gundam?"  
  
"The Beowulf Gundam, large, strong, and fast with his sword as they say. His armor was nearly untouchable. I was amazed."  
  
"I see...Did you take care of him?" The voice spoke.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"I have my reasons!" Oborato yelled to the screen.  
  
"OVER AND OUT!" The voice yelled back and the screen vanished.  
  
The dark blue and black Gundam continued to walk towards China. That battle had truely taught him something, when it comes to Gundam's, your eyes can always desive you...  
  
Cards: Aha-ha, aha-ha...whew. Oborato really pulled that one outta his...hat. Anyway! That's it for the day. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter, like, tomorrow, because its 9:30 and i have tests tomorrow...Later, I'm going back to bed. 


	6. Hello, China!

Nihao, China! (Nihao, Chinese for "Hello." [I think] Get it?!)  
  
Disclaimer: ...I don't own Gundam...blah blah blah...Don't take Shinobi and Oborato...  
  
  
  
Finally, Oborato had arrived in China. He looked around in city he had just rode into. He stopped in front of a restaurant, and as the hatch flew open, Oborato jumped out, and ran in the door. He ran to a table, and called for a waiter.  
  
"I want two bowls of rice, when I'm done with one, get me another. And so on until I tell you to stop! And bring me water, and a single bowl of Won Ton Soup! CHOP CHOP!!!" Oborato said, and clapped.  
  
About an hour later, he walked out, paying his tab. There were a good 11 bowls to clean up, 10 for the rice, and one bowl from the soup. He rubbed his belly, and climbed back into his corelander. He thought about what he knew about Sai Sici. He fought for a Chinese Temple. What was it called...Tow Lin? (A/N Tow Lin?) Yeah, that was it...He thought, wasn't sure, be he was almost sure. (A/N Same here too.) He would ask around, after he found an inn to stay the night. He drove to the nearest inn, and climbed out, and entered the building. He checked in for the night, and went to his room. He took off his long sleeve shirt, and removed his own kunai from his back, but kept it in his hand as he dropped the shirt. He jumped on to his bed, and slid his weapon under the pillow a pair of eyes were watching Oborato from his window. Oborato turned on his side, his back to the window, pulling the sheet up to his shoulder. Several minutes, after the watchful eyes were sure he was asleep, the window slowly slid open...Then, the sheet flew into the air, and the kunai was followed behind it, it caught the sheet, and landed in the top of the window frame, covering the window with the sheet. A split second later, Oborato went at the window, his fists flying, but the figure was all ready gone, Oborato ripping the sheet from its holding place. The ninja closed the window again, taking his weapon, returning to his bed, laying down, and slid his weapon into the sheath under his pillow. He didn't sleep well that night, very light, but he didn't wake up.   
  
Morning came, and the sun shone on his face as he woke up. He took a deep breath, and sat up in bed, looking around his room. Then he took the weapon, and slid it against his back again, then picked his shirt off the ground putting it on. He got to his feet, and exited his room, and down to the lobby. He checked out, but before he left, he asked the person behind the counter about the Tow Lin Temple. The attendant actually knew about the Tow Lin Temple, and gave him directions. Oborato thanked him, and exited the building, heading to his corelander. After the ninja was gone, the attendant took his phone, and tapped in a few number.  
  
"Yes, he's on his way. Yeah, prepare Dragon Gundam...Yes, Master Sai Sici." The attendant smiled, and hung up the phone.  
  
Oborato jumped into his corelander, and closed the hatch, starting up the engine. He dated down the road, heading towards the rebuilt Tow Lin Temple. It took him about half-an-hour to reach his destination, the large gate to the Chinese Temple. He got out of his corelander, and walked to the gate, knocking on it as hard as he could. Then, slowly, the door opened, two Buddhist monks greeted him. (No, not the two from the anime.) They spoke for a few moments before Oborato entered into the large martial arts temple. Scattered throughout inside the large walls were groups of monks training, in the very back was the Dragon Gundam, its legs crossed, its hands resting in its lap, inactivated. There were a few building, but the two monks took him to the largest one, opened to great doors for him. It was a long room, and at the opposite end, sat a teenager, with his black queue resting over his shoulder, a single dot on his forehead. He was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, brown pants, and a green sash around his waist. The young man was meditating, then he looked up to the two monks and the ninja. The two monks just nodded and left the two alone. Nothing moved for several seconds.  
  
"Welcome to the Tow Lin Temple, Mister!" The teen smiled, and called out to him.  
  
"Um...Thank you...Sai Sici, I presume?" Oborato called out back to him.  
  
"Yep! That's me! Come on, take a seat, tell me why you're here." Sai Sici nodded, and waved his hand to a sitting pillow before him.  
  
Oborato nodded, and sat before Sai Sici on the pillow. Again, nothing moved for several seconds.  
  
"So, why are you here, Mister Oborato?" Sai Sici smiled and asked.  
  
"How did...oh never mind, you Shuffle people seem to know everything..." Oborato said with a sigh.  
  
"Yep! We keep tabs on each other, and I think I know why you're here." Sai Sici said with a nod.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Domon Kasshu."  
  
"OH! That, I thought you were here for a Gundam Fight Match...But Domon...I don't know where bro is." Sai Sici smiled again.  
  
"Oh, well, my luck then. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Oborato started to get to his feet.  
  
"Oh, hold on a second, Mister Oborato, can you at least stay for lunch? We're having rice and fish. Fried fish." Sai Sici asked Oborato.  
  
"Well, I can't say no to food!" Oborato said with a thumbs up.  
  
"Cool! I'll go tell the monks!" Sai Sici got to his feet, and ran to the opposite end of the building, the two monks from before still standing there. "Bring us two bowls of rice, a bit of fried fish." He ended with a nod, he eyes moving to the Dragon Gundam.  
  
A few minutes later, two monks with trays of food entered the room to find Oborato and Sai Sici playing "Rock, paper, scissors." They were just wasting time, waiting for the food. They smiled and cheered a bit as the two trays were set before the. Neither said anything while they ate, and once they were done, two monks came in, and asked if they wanted more, in unison they both asked for more food. This went on for a few more trays of food. After they had finished the last plate of food, is was actually getting a bit late, and it would be rather dark by time Oborato would get back to town.  
  
"So, Mister, why don't you stay here for the night? Won't cost you nouthin', tomorrow we can send you on your way to continue to look for Bro." Sai Sici said, as he climbed to his feet.  
  
"Thank you, Sai Sici, but I don't want to be a burden." Oborato also get to his feet, a bit wobbly from all the food and sitting.  
  
"Aw, don't worry 'bout it. We have plenty of room. Come on, I'll show you to your room."  
  
Sai Sici went to exit the building, followed by Oborato. Then the same two monks rushed in, and took the trays, rushing out. Sai Sici led Oborato to a small building behind one a bit smaller to the previous building. The larger of the two were the sleeping quarters.  
  
"This is where our guest stay, since most of them aren't used to sleeping on the floor with a bunch of old bald guys." Sai Sici said, and the two fighter laughed a bit. "Well, there ya go, see you in the morning, Mister!"  
  
"Thanks, Sai Sici." Oborato said with a nod, and slid the screen open, and stepped in.  
  
Sai Sici now skulked off to the Dragon Gundam, rubbing its large foot, looking up to mecha. He held up his index and middle fingers on his left hand, saying a small prayer before leaving his Gundam, and rushing to the sleeping quarters. Once there, he spoke to a group of monks.  
  
"Master Sai Sici, why are you letting that outsider stay with us?" One of the monks asked.  
  
"How else am I to prepare for the Gundam Fights if I don't warm up, and win a few Gundam Fight Matches?" Sai Sici said, and held up his hand, the holographic symbol for the Clubs Ace appeared for a brief second.  
  
"But what if you lose?" A different monk asked.  
  
"Me? Lose to that ninja. There has been only a few to defeat me in a battle."  
  
"A little to boastful from someone who was still in a punk kid when I started my training." A voice called out from behind the closed door to the quarters. Slowly at first it opened, and there stood Neo-Japan's fighter, Oborato. "So, I knew to be a bit suspicious. What is with you Shuffle Alliance and fighting people when they just want to ask a question?"  
  
Sai Sici smiled, with his back to the ninja, then slowly turned.  
  
"Very simple, Mister, I am a Gundam fighter, before I am the Clubs Ace! Oborato, Neo-Japan's star fighter, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match!" Then the two's stomachs rumbled, still settling.  
  
"Tomorrow." Again to the two said in unison.  
  
Night passed, and the two fighters slept off all of the food they had eaten the night before. Again, Oborato didn't awake until the sun as all ready in the air. He exited the small guest house, to see the monks training, and the Dragon Gundam just like he was the night before. And under the Dragon Gundam sat Sai Sici, reading a comic book, then he looked up to Oborato walking towards him.  
  
"OK! Now, Oborato, Neo-Japan's star fighter, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match!" Sai Sici jumped to his feet as he spoke, pointing to the ninja, the comic book falling to the ground.  
  
"Right! SHINOBI GUNDAM, HEAD MY CALL!" Oborato yelled out.  
  
Then, as always, the Shinobi Gundam fell from the sky, and the corelander flew over on of the walls that went around the Temple. Oborato jumped as the hatch began to open, landing safely inside. The hatch closed as it went into autopilot, and the corelander joined with its Gundam. Then, the system for the Shinobi Gundam started, and Oborato was covered in his battle suit. Shinobi's dark green eyes glowed for a second, and then Oborato saw the Dragon Gundam's eyes do the same.  
  
"Ready?!" Sai Sici called out.  
  
"Set!" Oborato replied.  
  
"GO!!!" The two yelled at the same time.  
  
Cards: Yeah, I'm ending again here, because I like to dedicate a whole chapter to fighting. Less drawn out that way, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, TOUGH POO NUGGETS! But please, tune in later. I should have the fight up by like, tomorrow, and the day after, today being...December 21, -02? That right, yeah think so. Later, I'm going back to bed... 


	7. A Duel in Big ChinaTown!

A Duel in Big China(Town)!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...I think you get the idea now...  
  
  
  
  
"Ready?!" Sai Sici called out.  
  
"Set!" Oborato replied.  
  
"GO!!!" The two yelled at the same time.  
  
  
Sai Sici made the first move, taking one of his staffs, running towards Oborato holding it up and to the side a bit. He got closer to the Shinobi Gundam, and when he was about to slam it down, Shinobi drew his two kunai, using them both to push it out of the way, then both of them jumped back. Oborato readied himself, holding up his two beam kunai, Sai Sici held up his staff with both hands. Oborato made the next move, he moved the two kunai to his waist, attaching the chains to his two weapons. Oborato took a step forward, as if he was going to attack, but threw his two weapons to the monk fighter, one hidden behind the other. But Sai Sici had a different approach to this attack, as to George, he twirled his staff in his fingers, knocking the two beam weapons from the air. So Oborato retracted his weapons, on hooking them. He shook it off, and readied himself for another attack. Oborato started run towards Sai Sici, but then was stopped, but a a fence made of Sai Sici's staffs. Oborato turned, but was completely surrounded by the weapons.  
  
"What?!" Oborato was in shocked a bit.  
  
"Haha, you have fallen into my trap now..." Sai Sici smirked a bit in his Dragon Gundam.  
  
The energy flags moved up, and blocked Oborato's vision, which scared him a bit. He had to think, what can I do to...Then it struck him. It would be the first time he had tried this in the Gundam, so he wasn't sure if it would work. So, the Shinobi held his two weapons differently now, downward. He held his arms up, so that the two weapons were touching two of the poles. They didn't cut through them, since they were so thick. Oborato took a deep breath, and spun around, and around, and around. He became a spinning blur of blue, black, and green. Then, slowly, the blue became a Gundam once more, inside, Oborato was amazed that it worked so well, but it appeared that it did nothing.  
  
"And do tell, what did the accomplish, Mister?" Sai Sici said with a small smile.  
  
Now, Oborato's laugher echoed through the land a bit. Then, all of the poles surrounding the ninja fell in two, one half still in the ground. Sai Sici was now the shocked, and Oborato laughed again. Oborato jumped into the air, landing gracefully on one of the halved staffs, and took a hard Horse Stance.  
  
"I'LL END THIS NOW!!! BLACK SILVER WASPS!!!!!!" Oborato cried out, holding his hands, palms up.  
  
All 150 shurikens flew from his hands, each of them hitting their marks. Then, after the last shuriken had hit the Dragon Gundam, the Dragon kneeled down in pain. There was static flying up from the Gundam, it was still working, so it could stay in the fights, but it would take a lot of work.  
  
"Psh...One of the five greatest fighters in all the Earth, and all colonies, brought down by a first year Gundam Fighter...I'll let you walk away now, because I don't want to fight you when you...dumb yourself down for me. Good-bye, Sai Sici, Neo-China's star fighter, Club's Ace. I hope to fight you again." Oborato smiled, and turned away from the Dragon Gundam, walking away from it.  
  
The Shinobi Gundam had gotten quite far away before Oborato got into corelander. The Shinobi Gundam was went back to its resting place, and Oborato received a call on the comlink.  
  
"Oborato, do you copy." The shadowed voiced said to him.  
  
"No." He pushed a button, turning off the comlink.  
  
But, back in the Shaolin Temple (That's it!), Sai Sici had gotten out of the Dragon Gundam, and was resting under it. He was meditating, then a monk approached him.  
  
"Lord Sai Sici, you received a call from...Him during the fight. He asked if you were fighting the ninja. We told him you were. Then he called back but a few moments ago, and asked if you did as he asked. I told him you had lost, and he hung up. Did I do the right thing, Lord Sai Sici?" The monk asked.  
  
"Yes. You did. Now, if you will leave me to my meditation..." Sai Sici spoke, and the monk left him. "Hm...Did I do the right thing, Bro?" He pondered a loud, and to no one.  
  
  
Cards: THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! Sorry I took so long. I'm a lazy S.O.B. Hehehehehehehehahahahaha!!!!!! Ok, whatever. Later, I'm going back to bed... 


	8. Intermission, chapter seven and a half! ...

Intermission, and mission statement.  
  
Disclaimer: Really don't need to say this by now...  
  
  
  
Cards: I did this for two reasons, one, because I got bored, and thought it would be kind of funny, and two, I need to state a few things for the next chapter. So, here we go!  
  
  
  
~~Poof! A chibi version of Cards appears in a tux and top hat, with a cane in hand. Out of no where the theme song to "I Dream of Genie" (that right? Did they spell if differently, for affect? I forgot...) Then Chibi-Cards starts dancing around and singing with the music.~~  
  
Chibi Cards: Dah-dah-dahdah-dahdahdah-dah, dahdahdah! ~Bows and poofs away again!~  
  
Cards (Original): Ugh...yeah...Anyway, for this next story, I need to introduce...Neo-Texas. For the whole story of Neo-Texas, read The-Toilet-Ninja's, "The NeoTexan" story. But I'm going to give you the short story, and please if I get something wrong, contact me.  
  
  
History: for all those who are not history junkies like me, Texas was once its own country before.  
  
Better History: Texas was able to gain Its freedom and created its own country. During that time, they Rediscovered oil, becoming the worlds Number one source for oil. Also, they found a way to breed cattle for better beef. Its been 67 years since then, They will now enter the Gundam Fight  
  
Cards: I like the first History...But um, that was for the 13th Gundam Fights, so had 8 years that...so...Texas has been it's own country for...75 years...Anyway, now for a mini-story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oborato had left China, and was going to stop by "his" base in Japan. Then there was an incoming message, and he knew he HAD to take this one. He flipped the switch, and looked to the shadowed figure.  
  
"Oborato, what is your status?" The shadowed person spoke to him.  
  
"I didn't loose, and I'm wondering where to go to now." Oborato said with a small sigh.  
  
"America. To fight Chibodee Crocket."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Over and out."  
  
Oborato was about to slam his fist into the screen. Then stopped, and flipped the switch off. He sighed, and set the autopilot to America, and laid back to fall asleep in his chair.  
  
"Damn it..." He said with a large sigh.  
  
  
Cards: OK, that's it. :Nodnodnod.: Well, that's all folks. La-  
  
Chibi Cards [appears out of no where in front of him.]: Later, I'm going to bed...! :Starts dancing again.:  
  
Cards: AHHH!!! :Runs to tackle him.:  
  
Chibi Cards: EEEEEEPPP!! THE END!!  
  
:Black out, which means, you none of what I do to my Mini Me!: 


	9. The Lone Gundam State!

The Lone Gundam State  
  
Disclaimer: ...  
  
Cards: Hey everyone, sorry about the BIG BIG BIG FREAKIN' delay. I never got to see the end of G Gundam and that just killed the story for me. But then I got the last 3 DVDs and I don't know how long this is going to last again...  
  
Oborato was on his way to the ruins of New York on Earth. He had driven to Japan, and visited his base before catching a boat to America. He only stayed there to rest for the night, get more of that nasty gruel, which he had actually been craving since Germany, weird, huh?  
  
Well, anyway. Oborato was now leaving his base in Japan, and himself and the Shinobi's corelander were both on a ship to America, California to be exact. Oborato spent most of his time wandering the ship's decks, since it would take but a mere two hours to reach California, he spent most of his time on his favorite part of the ship, and all the decks, the mess hall. He ate two, maybe even tree times the amount of the rest of the riders of the ship did. Hey, all you can eat is a ninja best friend, you know? After he had finished his meal, which took a good forty-five minutes, he's a quick eater; he stepped out onto the starboard side of the ship, and looked over the incredibly fast moving horizon. He smirked a bit, and then heard someone speaking.  
  
"Did you hear about that Gundam from Neo-Texas? I heard he's crazy! Carry's around a big…Wood coffin, they say, no Gundam has ever stood up to this maniac and won…Well, after he opens that coffin anyway…"  
  
"Doya know the name of that Gundam?"  
  
"Yeah…The Gundam Dejango…"  
  
"Weren't that a movie like…a billion years 'go?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe…"  
  
(Cards: YEAH, I LIKE MAKIN' FUN OF AMERICANS IN MY STORIES! Doesn't mean I'm not proud to be an American…)  
  
Oborato's smirk grew to a full smile, and he nodded a bit. He thought to himself, he would the first to defeat this Gundam from Neo-Texas…Just like the Beowulf Gundam, neither of them were any match for me and Shinobi…Then he let out a small chuckle.  
  
Another hour and a half passed and they were arriving in California, where, Oborato didn't care to know, it was all the same to him right now, all he cared about…was finding the Gundam Dorado. He ran into the cargo section, and jumped into the open hatch of his corelander, and started the thrusters up. He drove out the open hatch, and across the fairly barren land. He looked to the mini-map in the cockpit, and set it to arrive at the estimated area of where all of the fights revolving around the Gundam Dorado were taking place. He nodded, and set the corelander into autopilot, and leaned back in his seat. He let out a small yawn, and patted his full stomach, smiling out of bliss.  
  
He yawned again, and slowly closed his eyes…  
  
"Estimated time of arrival…three and a half hours…" The computer spoke to him.  
  
"Ah…so it'll be dark by time I get there. Excellent." Oborato said to himself, and smiled again, slowly giving in to the darkness of sleep.  
  
Time passed, and the ninja slept. Then there was a loud beeping noise, and it jolted him awake. He leaned forward very quickly, and slammed his forehead against the steering wheel-thing, what ever you want to call it.  
  
"Damn it!" He let out a cry of pain as well.  
  
Then he rubbed his forehead, and looked to where he was, desert…Dark desert…Cold since it was night...The hatch of the lander swung open, and the ninja climbed out, still rubbing his forehead. He looked around to the barren land, and sighed. There was no sign of anything the size of a Gundam...No tracks...no Gundam tracks anyway, lots of small animal tracks. Anyway, Oborato jumped to the hood of the corelander, then to the highest point of it, and looked about more. He saw the soft shine of lights...from a city. Someone there might know something of the Gundam Dorado. He smiled a bit, and jumped off the roof, and into the cockpit, starting the engine again, piloting towards the city.  
  
It didn't take Oborato very long to reach the city, about a solid five minutes or so. The city was...old looking. Like it was a tourist attraction from a long time ago. When Texas still played out on the whole "come see out cowboys and dude ranches." But it only looked that old. It had actually been repaired quite a lot, and updated a bit, and people actually lived here. Normally. But they were all asleep, but their porch lights were on, but one building had it's lights on inside. The old saloon. The corelander moved to park in front of the tavern, once more, the hatch opened, and the pilot climbed out. He stepped through the double swinging doors and looked around. There were only three people inside, the bartender, and two men at the bar. They were all dressed in the old cowboy style. Oborato was a bit confused, and walked to the far end of the bar of the two, the tender making his way towards him.  
  
"'owdy, Partner. What're you doin' here this late?" The bartender looked to him for a second, then took a shot glass from under the bar, and put it down in front of him.  
  
"I was just...mozying...my way through, and thought I'd stop for a bit to drink." Oborato nodded, and watched the tender pull a bottle from behind the bar. Whiskey, and used it to fill his glass. (Cards: MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA...loser...)  
  
"Well, my 'vice to you, don't stay long. We got a few problem with Gundam Fighters getting parts sabotaged..."  
  
"Really? Do you have any idea who it might be?" Oborato took the glass, and down it before the tender could say anything. Then he coughed a bit. "That's a lot harder then sake..."  
  
"Yeah, I bet so, we make it-'rselves. And 'bout the cheater, best we can figure is, that's Dorado. I dun get it neither, when the fights started, he seemed to be such a good guy, ya know? Played fair, and real powerful. I just dun get it...I guess it was just'n act for trust..."  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Said one of the drunks at the bar, the one farthest from the ninja. And Oborato was the only one to look towards him. The bartender didn't look, neither did the second man.  
  
"Who's that?" The ninja whispered, looking to the man in the pancho, and cowboy hat, drinking his whiskey right from the bottle.  
  
"We dun know, he's been in here everyday for about a week now...He always pays his tab, so I got no beef with'em."  
  
"Thanks for the advice. I'll look into the Gundam matter for ya." Oborato nodded, and stood from his stool, making an exit. Then he tripped, and fell face forward, landing hard. "Oof! Tomorrow...I'll start tomorrow..." He climbed to his feet, and turned to the tender, who point to the a sign behind him.  
  
"That'll be a twenty, sir. For the drink, an' night stay." The sign were the prices of the saloon, and now known, Inn.  
  
"Thanks..." Oborato smiled, and walked back to the bar. He pulled the money from his pocket, and put it down before the tender.  
  
The bartender took the money, and exited into a door behind the bar, at the far end where the drunk was. Then he shortly came back with a key. The keychain read "412," but there were only two floors. Oborato took the key from the tender, and smiled a bit, walking for the stairs. He made his way up the stairs, it didn't take him long to reach the second floor, but all the room plates said "40-" which Oborato found very strange. But now he slowly traced to the room he was to stay in, "412," and slid the key into the lock, turning it. The door clicked, and then he turned the knob, swinging it open, but kept the key in his fingers to let it slide out. Then the ninja took a step in, and closed the door behind him, locking the door when it slid shut. Oborato looked around his new setting, letting out a small hic, then sighed. He stepped to the bed, letting out a very long yawn, pulling the kunai, sheathed, from against his back, keeping it in his right hand. He plopped down on the bed, sliding the weapon under his pillow, then resting his head upon it. It didn't take him long to fall asleep again, and without a sheet, or blanket.  
  
The blazing Texas sun rose, and that was Oborato's alarm clock. The glare landed on his face, so he began to harshly rub his face, waking himself up. He literally rolled out of bed, snatching his weapon as he left the comfort of the bed. He stayed on the floor for a few minutes before getting to his feet, letting out a very large, very big yawn. (Cards: I'm getting tired from all this, hehe.) He slipped the weapon under the tail of the back of his shirt one more. He moved to look at himself in the mirror, and since the distance, he could see all of himself. He ran his fingers through his mess of black, pushed up his sleeves that had fallen in the nights sleep, and finally dusted out the remaining wrinkles in his clothing. Then he looked at himself for a few seconds in the mirror, gave himself a big thumbs up, and smile.  
  
"Lookin' good, ninja-man." He said proudly to himself and stepped out of his room.  
  
He made his way down to the bar area, and saw that same drunkened-man from the night before. Oborato inched over to him, and sat at the stool next to him. The man was huddled over a glass of a dark liquor, and reeked of the smell of it as well. Oborato waved down the bar tender, and tapped the bar area in front of him, signaling for a shot himself. Then, as the bartender fixed him a shot of whiskey, Oborato looked to the drunkard.  
  
"Hey pops, what's the matter with you?" Oborato asked as his drink was placed before him.  
  
"Nothin', can't you just leave an old man to his booze?" The old man replied gruffly.  
  
Oborato shrugged, and slid his glass by the old man as he climbed to his feet. Then he pulled some crumpled but money from his pocket and tossed it down. He turned and began his exit, whistling happily.  
  
"Hey punk...watch out for the coffin...it's more then what it seems..." The old drunk called out, then downed his first glass of whiskey.  
  
Oborato smiled a bit and kept walking to his corelander, the hatch opened and he jumped in. He leaned back in his seat, and started the engine, and began his search for the Neo-Texas Gundam once more. He drove south of town, keeping an eye open for any huge footprints.  
  
Then, after several hours of sitting in his cockpit, Oborato saw a man in a poncho, and a cowboy hat, but both were different from the mans he had seen in the tavern. He opened the hatch and drove towards the man, but as he got closer, a sudden sandstorm picked up. Quickly, Oborato closed the hatch, and turned around. He didn't get far when he was clear of the storm, but when he looked back, he saw it. The Gundam Dejango. It was the size of a normal Gundam, but like who Oborato thought the pilot would be, he was dressed in a huge poncho, but no hat. It had to long chains from his shoulders falling to a large wooden coffin that barely hovered of the ground, and resting at both of the Gundams metal hips were two magnum type guns, but they were bigger then Chibodee's from the Gundam Maxter. That's when a voice echoed through the desert.  
  
"You, Gundam fighter, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match!"  
  
With hesitation, Oborato pressed a big red button in the cockpit. In a matter of seconds, Oborato was within the cockpit of the Shinobi Gundam, dressed in the Mobile Trace Unit. Moved around a bit to make sure it was functional, then turned to Dejango, starring it down with two green eyes.  
  
"Shinobi Gundam of Neo-Japan, Gundam fight ready..." "Gundam Dejango of Neo-Texas, Gundam fight ready..." The two cried at the same time. "GO!!!"  
  
And right then, to two charged their fists colliding with each others, then they both jumped back. Shinobi drew his two kunai, and Dejango it's two revolvers. Shinobi charged, and Dejango fired a spray of energy slugs. Japan's Gundam took several minor hits, using its kunai to block as many as he could from hitting the head unit. But when Shinobi was finally close enough to actually attack, Dejango stopped firing and spun around one time, sending the coffin crashing into Shinobi's side, which flung him into the air. Oborato was in a bit of pain, but managed to stick to his landing, though he began to breath hard.  
  
"I can see why people say you're so good..." Oborato called to the unknown pilot.  
  
All Oborato heard as a reply was a smug scoff, and Dejango's chains on his back were released, but without turning his eyes away from Shinobi, he grabbed one of the chains from the ground, and drug the coffin before him. Oborato watched, and his memory jogged to what the old man said, and charged again as Dejango began to open the wooden container. Shinobi jumped into the air with all his might, and with the sun to his back, he brought his two kunai down but midway down, something stopped them. Oborato looked, and he saw it. It was a giant gatling gun that had been hidden in the coffin. Now Shinobi landed on the ground, and staggered back a bit as Dejango raised his new weapon. Then there was the sound of breaking glass from behind the ready to attack Dejango, to which the monstrous mecha turned to see what had happened. There was a man who could not be seen very well from Shinobi's stand point, but he seemed to be yelling.  
  
"I don't care, dad! This is my Gundam, and I don't give a damn if you think what I'm doing is wrong! This how I fight, this how people in the old west used to fight!" Was Dejango's reply.  
  
Oborato yawned, and the mobile trace system went into suspension, and Oborato took a seat, and crossed his arms and legs, though the Shinobi Gundam didn't reflect this movement. The two westerners continued to argue, but for the most part Oborato zoned out. But he did watch the man climb up the other Gundam's leg, which made him laugh, especially when he fell.  
  
"Hey! Don't laugh at my father!" Dejango yelled, and fired a few shorts from the gatling gun in the direction of Shinobi. "...Shinobi Gundam of Neo-Japan...I declare this fight a draw!"  
  
"What?! You can't do that!" Replied Oborato from inside the cockpit.  
  
"Yes I can! And I am! It's in your favor anyway, if I didn't call this a drawn, you'd loose anyway!"  
  
"Whatever...sure, I agree, this fight was a draw..." replied the ninja with a sight.  
  
"Next time, you won't be so lucky for our fight to be interrupted!"  
  
Dejango Gundam bent to pick up it's pilot's father, and Oborato finally recognized...it was the drunk from the bar! Oborato smiled, laughed a bit as the two Gundam's turned and disappeared as a strange dust storm had decided to perk up.  
  
"Next time, the end would have been the same, Dejango Gundam of Neo-Texas...I would have one...Oborato of Neo-Japan."  
  
"I don't think so, Mr. Oborato...the winner would've been me, Jackson Dorado, of Neo-Texas."  
  
The two Gundam's couldn't even see each other as they spoke, but they could hear each other.  
  
Cards: I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! Not that any of my old fans would be reading this anyway... 


End file.
